


Looting is always easier with friends.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Mention of Camille, Mention of past abusive relationship (vague), Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:garrobane friendship + “Watch me.”





	Looting is always easier with friends.

“Watch me.” Magnus demands, a raised tilt in his chin with shoulders rolled back to full height and a hard gaze that meets Luke straight on. Defiance, strength, and power oozes from every pore of Magnus’s being in this tense moment. Sure, it is entirely feasible and possible for Magnus to go to Camille’s home in Lisbon but really, Luke is trying to argue the point of view of _should_ Magnus do this.

To be honest, the personal belongings Magnus rattled off as being in Camille’s possession for the past 50 years since their last break up sounded mundane and of little value. So Luke can’t fathom Magnus’s desire to retrieve them and risk the potential of running into her _again._  Apparently, last run in she had tried to lure Magnus back into her life while complaining about how difficult it was to live with him because he is _too much_ which is why she broke up with him. Of course this was all told second hand to Luke from Catarina, who was there in person for the interaction, so it may be slightly bias by her intense dislike of Camille but Luke has had a couple of his own run ins with her and it sounds like her brand of condescending, neediness. Regardless, it’s a messy situation that Luke personally would not like to find himself ever in again.

Luke honestly debates explaining all of this to Magnus, trying to get him to see this other side of the situation - the side that involves maybe running into his emotionally abusive ex. But Luke sees something in Magnus’s eyes, a stubborn fire that hasn't been that bright in the whole time of their friendship. There is also a watery touch to Magnus’s eyes, like he is afraid but also determined to do this because he’s done all the math and whatever he is looking to gain far outweighs his fears and the risks. This is something that Magnus needs to do for _himself,_  the potential to run into Camille be damned. And Luke, gets it. He really does. He can’t say he wouldn’t risk an encounter with Valentine to retrieve something for Jocelyn or Clary.

At the end of the day, Magnus isn’t asking for Luke’s permission but rather his company on this potentially emotionally draining journey. And when looking at it through that lense, Luke really can’t deny his good friend that.

“I will.” Luke watches confusion flint over Magnus’s features before continuing. “Cause I will come with you.”

A pleased grin comes to Magnus’s face, his whole defensive posture relaxing. He snaps his fingers, curling his fingers in as he rotates his wrist so his palm is up, calling forth a portal in the bathroom doorway. Luke takes a step closer to Magnus, preparing for the unpleasant stomach lurching that accompanies all portal travel. Magnus adds quietly as the portal forms, almost like an afterthought, “Thanks for coming. I knew I couldn’t ask Catarina or Ragnor because they’d think I’m a fool who isn’t emotionally ready to be in Camille’s space.”

“Oh I definitely think you’re a fool.” Luke responds, earning a suspicious side eye from Magnus. “But I also understand your need and don’t want you to have to go alone. Plus, you’re a 300 year old warlock, if you think you are emotionally prepared in case we run into Camille, then I trust you.”

The portal is finally complete, offering his hand for Luke to grab. Once he does, Magnus packs as much emotion and sincerity into his next two words as he can convey. “Thank you.”

“Anytime my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> What was Magnus going back for? Some shirts and jewelry (that included his mother's one piece of jewelry she owned).  
> find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169717569321/congrats-on-the-milestone-mel-maiababerts-is-such)


End file.
